Lubricious coatings are typically required for implantable or insertable medical devices such as hypodermic needles, surgical needles, catheters, and cutting devices that contact tissue. The primary purpose of such coatings is to ease the penetration or insertion of the device into and through tissue, thereby facilitating a procedure.
A number of conventional, biocompatible lubricants have been developed for such applications, and they are typically silicone (e.g., polydimethylsiloxane) or silicone-containing coatings. For example, condensation-cured silicone coatings are known to be useful as lubricious coatings on medical devices. Such coating formulations contain amino and alkoxyl functional groups, which can be cured (cross-linked) at relatively low temperatures and high humidity levels. It is also known to use an aminopropyl-containing silicone as a lubricious coating for syringe needles. Those coatings use an epoxy-containing silicone as a cross-linking agent and may have improved penetration performance with multiple penetrations. It is also known to utilize thermoplastic polymers such as polypropylene (e.g., in powder form) in blends of silicone solutions to improve the mechanical properties of the resulting coating layers. The polypropylene powders may increase the durability of silicone needle coatings without sacrificing lubricity. Most of the known and conventionally used silicone coatings listed above require a lengthy thermal curing step after application, which is quite often unsuitable for rapid, high speed production processes.
Attempts have been made to improve coating cure times including rapid UV curable silicone lubricious coatings that can be cured rapidly (<10 seconds) on a medical device, such as needle, after UV light exposure. However, the potential hazard of certain UV curable components typically contained in such coatings may provide cause for concern.
Karstedt of GE Silicone invented a highly active platinum catalyst for hydrosilylation at the beginning of the 1970's (U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,452). The “Karstedt catalyst” is highly active at ambient temperature, and this quality makes it difficult to use in most commercial silicone coatings without the addition of an inhibitor. Several other platinum catalysts had been subsequently invented attempting to address this problem. For example, platinum-cyclovinylmethylsiloxane complex was made immediately after the invention of the Karstedt catalyst (U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,730), and this catalyst is purported to provide longer production process pot life for a vinyl/hydride reactive coating solution mixture. Platinum tetramethyldivinylsiloxane dimethyl maleate and platinum tetramethyldivinylsiloxane dimethyl fumarate were disclosed in the mid-1990's, both of which are claimed to provide longer production process pot life for vinyl/hydride coating solution mixtures. Each of those catalysts is still commonly used in the silicone coating industry.
In order to be useful on medical devices such as surgical needles, it is critical that lubricious silicone coatings be durable and easy to apply in a uniform, consistent manner. A surgical procedure in which tissue is approximated or closed with surgical sutures typically requires multiple passes of the surgical needle and suture through tissue. Ease of penetration over multiple passes through tissue will make the surgeon's job easier and this will likely result in a better tissue repair or closure. The patient will benefit not only by enhanced healing and superior outcome, but also by a faster procedure resulting in a shorter time for possible exposure of the wound or opening to pathogens in the environment, and also requiring a shorter period of time that the patient is under general anesthesia, when anesthesia is required.
Surgical needles are typically manufactured in high speed production processes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,268, incorporated by reference, discloses such processes. After the needles are formed and shaped (typically from wire stock), the in-process needles are cleaned, and the needles are coated with lubricious coatings in a conventional manner such as by dipping, spraying, brushing, etc. After application of the coatings in a uniform manner to substantially coat the exterior surfaces of the needles, the needles are then moved into appropriate curing equipment, such as an oven, for a coating curing process wherein energy (e.g., thermal) is provided to cure the silicone coatings.
Silicone coatings are typically prepared at the manufacturing site by mixing the silicone polymer components with a suitable catalyst and solvents. Such coatings and catalysts, especially when of medical grade for use on medical devices, are expensive and typically have what is conventionally known in this art as a short “pot life”. The term pot life, as conventionally used in the art, has the meaning that the silicone coatings when mixed with catalyst and ready for application in a coating process typically have a limited amount of time in which they are useful because of cross-linking that occurs at ambient conditions in the production facility. Such short pot life can result in a number of known problems, including for example, premature curing, leading to a viscosity increment of the coating solution during the time of its usage. This will typically cause inconsistencies in the resulting coating on the surface of the medical device, resulting in both visual and performance deficiencies.
There is a need in this art for improved silicone coatings for medical devices that have improved lubricity and durability for multiple passes through tissue. There is also a need for improved silicone coatings that have improved cure times without sacrificing lubricity and durability, and which do not contain potentially harmful ingredients.
There is a further need in the art for improved catalysts for silicone coatings that provide for rapid curing when exposed to heat but which are relatively stable in a silicone coating solution over time at ambient conditions and for extended periods of time in typical production environments.